


look in my eyes, and know i'll always stay

by bothsexuals



Series: planted in my mind [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Wedding Videography, found family!!!!, missing lover footage!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Annie and Abed film their missing lover footage, and share a few sweet moments along the way.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, only mentioned tho - Relationship, the focus is abedannie chosen family
Series: planted in my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802440
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	look in my eyes, and know i'll always stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It is the first work set in the same universe as muflt and it is a PREQUEL, focusing on Abed and Annie. So probably NOT AT ALL what you were wishing for. But perhaps... just what you needed? Think about that for a second. Anyways, you really do not need to read muflt for this, but like, I would appreciate it if you did. 
> 
> Anyways, title is from Ben Platt's "Run Away." Listen to it and cry. And then listen to the rest of his songs and continue to cry, but also vibe. Enjoy.

“We’re making footage like that for me, in case I get kidnapped or murdered!” Annie cheerily explained. 

“Oh, super healthy, guys,” Britta sarcastically bit back, “the health department called, they don’t want _anything_ back.” 

Annie rolled her eyes as Britta turned to leave and Abed chastised her for looking at the camera.

“Okay, look at the camera,” he said then, addressing Annie again, and just like that the smile was back on her face, and she was wishing him a happy birthday and saying she loved him. 

“That’s good,” he said after a few minutes, “I think we got it.” 

He extended a hand to Annie and she took it to pull herself up to stand next to him. 

“We should join them,” she said, smoothing down her robe, “we can film yours tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Abed mouthed. He hadn’t realized that was something they were going to do. 

  


***

  


The day after the absolute trainwreck that was Garrett’s wedding, Annie walked into Abed’s room ( _Troy’s_ , he always mentally corrected himself, because this was Troy’s room, not his, and before that it was the dreamatorium, and if he thought about any of that for too long he would start shrieking in that way Annie said made her ears hurt), one of his cameras in hand. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I told you, we’re filming your missing lover footage today,” she replied with an easy smile. 

“Oh, right,” he replied, “okay.” 

She must’ve noticed something was off -maybe she heard how his voice was slightly more strained than usual, or saw how his lips were pressed a little tight- because she put the camera down on the nightstand, and sat next to him on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, extending a hand towards him, but not touching him, just in case it was a no-touching moment.

“I guess-” he sighed “-I guess I’m not sure I know how to act happy and in love.” 

“Come on, Abed, you can play pretty much any part,” she replied, trying to be uplifting, but her smile fell when she saw the sad expression on his face. 

“Hey,” she said a little softer, “tell me what’s really going on.” 

“I don’t know,” he said, “I guess maybe I wish it didn’t have to be a part. I wish I could just… actually be like that.”

Annie’s brows furrowed. “You don’t mean-” she gestured between the two of them and Abed shook his head. 

“No, not with you, don’t worry.”

“Just making sure,” she muttered, raising her hands. 

“I’ve just never felt that,” he said, “both of those things together, and I wish I could. And I wish the one person I actually came close to feeling it with wasn’t-” he stopped himself, and sighed. 

“I know,” Annie whispered, “I know Abed, but he’ll come back.” 

“You don’t know that,” he mumbled miserably. 

“Of course I do, I know everything,” she replied, “and I especially know that Troy loves you and he wouldn’t be able to stay away from you forever even if he wanted to.” A second passed, and then she added, “Which he doesn’t, by the way.” 

“Everyone leaves, sooner or later,” Abed mumbled, his voice so sad it almost made her cry. 

“Not everyone,” she said, “I’m not leaving you, okay? The only time we’ll need our missing lover footage is in between visits when we’re both off somewhere doing something awesome. And even then we’ll still do yoga together and watch _Cougar Town_ every Saturday like we do now. I promise.” 

Abed took one of her hands in his, and she smiled. 

“Okay,” he nodded, feeling a little lighter, “let’s film my footage. What do you want me to do?” 

“Well, men never have their shirts on in these,” she replied, excitedly standing up and grabbing the camera, “and I don’t make you do all those core work-outs for nothing.” 

  


***

  


A few days later, Abed was sitting at the dinner table hunched over his computer, and Annie was sitting opposite him, working on the project Frankie had assigned her that week. 

“Come here,” he said at one point, and she immediately scooted over to sit beside him. “I finished editing our missing lover footage,” he explained, and she excitedly clapped as he pressed play on the first video. 

Once they had watched both and laughed at how ridiculous the trope in itself was, but congratulated themselves for executing it really, really well, Abed opened up another video file on his computer. 

“What’s this?” she curiously asked. 

“It’s what I would actually watch if you were gone and I missed you,” he replied with a small shrug, and pressed play on the video.

A montage of their times together started playing, cutting from the few times Annie had allowed him to film her in their first year of knowing each other, to her more and more frequent appearances in his projects over the years. Tears started to well in Annie’s eyes as a video of the two of them hugging played, one she remembered Troy filming, and one of her having fallen asleep in Abed’s arms, which of course she couldn’t have remembered. 

“I love it,” she choked out once the images faded away, and flung her arms around Abed. He only hesitated for a moment before hugging her back just as tightly. 

“Please don’t go missing, though,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll try my best,” she promised with a chuckle. 

When they pulled apart, Abed looked at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read, and she stared back, eagerly waiting for him to speak.

“I really love you, you know?” he said. 

“Abed,” she basically swooned, “I love you too! You’re like, my favorite person.” 

“You’re in the top two,” he replied, and wagged his finger to explain, “it’s you and Troy.” 

“I guessed as much,” she said with a smile, “I’m honoured.” 

“Should we make a documentary about our friendship?” Abed excitedly asked. He gestured widely with his hands, painting the scene, “The childish nerd detached from reality, the overachieving student all too worried about it, coming together to find the perfect balance, and become each other’s chosen family.”

“I love it,” Annie laughed, then she high-fived Abed’s raised hand but didn’t let it go, instead grabbing it and intertwining their fingers. 

“We can have everyone talk about how beautiful it was to watch our friendship bloom,” he continued. 

“Oh, they’re gonna hate it,” she amusedly replied, “we _have_ to do it.” 

“Deal,” Abed said, and let go of her hand. She looked disappointed for a second, but he quickly raised his hand again, palm-down, and asked, “Super-cool, super-secret handshake?” 

“Super-cool, super-secret handshake,” she agreed with a smile, and put her hand on top of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment, because each comment/kudos = one abedannie handshake.


End file.
